A not so pleasant marriage
by AmadErik
Summary: Oneshot about Erik and Christine. What if that marriage would not be such a happy one? E/C but not fluff. Based on Leroux mainly, with a bit of Kay past. But they are Leroux Erik and Christine, as I don't think Kay Christine would be so brave, and Kay Erik does not refers to himself in 3rd person


Erik was composing on one of his new compositions when his beautiful wife, Christine entered the room. She was dressed in a blue gown, her hair was all done in the style of te latest fashion, and she seemed to be a little bit upset.  
>- Erik! – she said. The Phantom looked at her, but after a quick glance he turned back to his work again.<br>- Not now, my dear Christine, can't you see Erik is composing?  
>- Composing… again… - she said with displeasure. She bit her lips, and put a hand on her hip.<br>Erik sighed. He checked his pocket watch with a tired look in his eyes.  
>- It starts in: five, four, three, two, one…<br>- You are always composing! Would that paper rot if you left it alone just for a day, I pray?  
>- Now, what did I say, it starts. – Erik sighed again.<br>- You are composing your masterpiece! I must laugh! Who would perform it? You are just composing for the desk drawer. And your music is more important than your wife!  
>- Erik does not care for you, he neglects you… - Erik sighed silently as Christine continued her speech. She didn't even hear Erik's soft comments.<br>- You don't care for me, you neglect me, you did not say a single word to me today, did you? Oh, sorry, in the morning, you said "Good morning, Christine".  
>- Well, Erik said something else as well, just you did not pay attention, maybe, you have a habit that you only hear what you want to.<br>- What do you think, I can live like this, Erik?  
>- Fresh air and sunshine comes in two seconds.<br>- I need fresh air and sunshine, I can't go on like this, in the cellars, you promised you will search a normal house. Listen, it might be you can live in the cellars in your entire life, but I can't. Walk in the park on Sundays… You did not take me for any, did you? You promised me.  
>- Well, my dear Christine, you might forget that I actually did.<br>- Once. In six months!  
>- Yes, because, you have to understand, Christine, you are beautiful and there are men, and…<br>- Yes, that's what makes me mad as well, your jealousy! If I dared to simply greet a man, whom I've known, you did not say a word to me the entire day after. What do you think, who are you?  
>- Erik can't break you apart from…<br>- You can't break me apart from the people I knew, I cared for, I loved! I can't live my entire life just like this, you are the only person I see day after day, week after week… and you even leave me here alone in this house, and you don't even tell me where have you been. I am lonely!  
>- Did not Erik get you a pet cat, isn't he beautiful, Erik even let you name him. How can you say you are lonely?<br>- An animal is not a companion like a man, Erik.  
>- You are right, Christine, actually an animal is more precious a companion than a man. Erik knows it well, in his childhood his only friend was a dog.<br>- I can't even talk to him.  
>- Why could you not?<br>- I can, but he does not reply. It is like talking to myself.  
>- Why did not you tell it to Erik earlier? He can help this.<br>- You really can? - Christine got a bit of surprised that their conversation went in different way this time. She even changed to a softer voice.  
>- Yes, talk to Othello, he will reply.<br>- Oh, Erik, don't you tell me you will solve this with your ventriloquism!- Christine turned furious and yet frustrated by the idea.  
>- Why not? Erik can make pets talk.<br>- Erik, you are hopeless. . Christine sat down on the little sofa next to the wall, buried her face in her hands, and it was like she starts crying in seconds.  
>- Erik will never change, why did not go with Raoul, he would have loved you… - Erik murmured under his breath.<br>- You will never change, why did I not go with Raoul, he would have loved me… hey, you actually imitate me? - She lifted her head and was listening.  
>- No, Erik just knows the entire aria by heart. I think, I will compose music for it once, and you can perform it, it may be more amusing like that. You don't even need practicing.<br>- You are always being sarcastic!  
>- Now it comes I am an unbearable creature.<br>- You are an unbearable creature! - Christine jumped up from the sofa and ran close to the desk.  
>- See? - Erik slowly stood up. They were facing each other silently for some minutes. It was Christine that started talking again.<br>- Fine, then you know what, compose your masterpiece, if…  
>- If Erik needs you, you are in your room.<br>- Yes!- Christine screamed and slammed the door behind her. Erik sighed again than he said:  
>- Ah, women…- and he continued to compose.<p> 


End file.
